


Oblivious

by SluttyofShakespeare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Library, Modern Era, Oblivious, first fic, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyofShakespeare/pseuds/SluttyofShakespeare
Summary: This is the first fic that I’ve ever written down. Not sure what to say, but it’s probably not that good tbh. Clarke and Lexa have been texting each other, but don’t know who each other are, and Anya and Raven notice.





	Oblivious

The silence of the library was cut once more as the cell phone on the desk went off signaling- yet another- text. 

*sigh* “Clarke~ your phone is making it impossible to study,” the sarcastic Brunette said. 

“I think you have to open your book to study” said Clarke looking up from the phone to give a look to her melodramatic friend Raven. 

“Yeah, well… I’m about to start, but your phone-“ Raven was cut off as Clarke finished her message. As her friend put her phone back on the table and turned back to the lecture slides on the computer in front of her, another phone went off. Raven turned her head to look towards the sound, and she saw probably the most drop dead gorgeous blonde (sorry Clarke) walk up the stairs followed by a tall brunette with her phone to her face smiling at what she saw. 

Raven’s eyes were drawn back to the Blonde woman, and she felt her heart flutter at what she saw. Her face was stunning- high cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut glass, eyes that were highlighted with a heavy layer of makeup making them pop, a bored expression on her face (one that Raven wanted to do whatever it takes to make smile), and to throw the look she had going all together was an all black outfit which added to her mysterious no nonsense attitude. 

*ping* Raven turned to look at her friend who, once again, was looking at her phone with a smile on her face. 

“Who could you possibly be talking to, I mean I’m right here” Raven said with a smirk. 

“No one, just a wrong number” Clarke said putting her phone back on the desk. Raven heard another phone go off in the room.

“Hmm, and who is this ‘wrong number,’ and why have you been texting them all day.”

“Just a girl who got her brother’s number wrong” Clarke said. 

“Ooh, and who is this mystery woman that’s keeping the queen of studying so occupied?” Raven asked. 

“Her name is Lexa”

Just then Clarke’s phone went off again, and Raven decided to drop the subject for now, and she went back to ‘subtly’ looking at the blonde. 

She saw the Blonde and her friend sitting a few desks over, and they were both having a conversation. Raven heard Clarke put her phone down, and just when Raven was about to turn back around and continue talking to Clarke, she heard the other phone go off, and she saw the Brunette pick it up. 

Huh, thought Raven. Before she could finish her thought, the Blonde looked at her. Before Raven could get too embarrassed at getting caught staring she saw the Brunette put her phone down, and look at the computer next to her. She heard Clarke’s phone go off a split second later, and both Raven and the Blonde exchanged a look. 

“Clarke” the Blonde mouthed nodding her head towards Raven’s friend.

“Lexa” Raven mouthed back gesturing to the Brunette after nodding in confirmation. 

The Blonde nodded back. 

The two in question were completely caught up in their own world that they didn’t notice the exchange. 

The Blonde nodded her head again, only this time towards the stacks just on the other side of the room. 

Raven nodded in agreement, before she got up and left Clarke giving her a quick excuse. 

They both arrived at the same time, and Raven was taken aback by just how stunning the Blonde looked up close. She could tell that the Blonde had said something, but she had zoned out. 

“What, I’m sorry” Raven stammered. 

The Blonde smirked “I said my name is Anya.”

“Raven”

“So, should we tell them, or just let them figure it out on their own?” Anya asked. 

“Well, I don’t think Clarke is getting any studying done either way” Raven said. 

They both walked over to the mid point between the two oblivious texters.  
“Hey Lexa” “Hey Clarke” they said simultaneously. 

Clarke and Lexa both looked up to their friends, and then they looked at each other. 

Raven and Anya saw them both get up and approach each other. 

“So, want to get out of here and leave them alone?” Anya asked. 

“Sure, it’s a date” Raven smiles at Anya

Anya smiles back, and they left the library- and their friends inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer- I don’t own any of the characters


End file.
